


Picturesque

by SkyRose



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Honeymoon, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: For the Mario Secret Santa 2018. Prompt: Pauline and Princess Peach getting married!





	Picturesque

The chapel was full of lively people from all corners of the Earth. Pauline looked through the pews, recognizing Peach’s toadstool friends and Pauline’s political associates. Everyone looked thrilled to be on the Moon to celebrate Pauline and Peach’s wedding. Mario walked over to where Pauline stood in a doorway. “Nervous?”

Pauline smirked. “How could I not? I’m marrying a princess.”

“Everything will be fine. Now, come along. It’s nearly time for the ceremony to start,” Mario said, guiding Pauline along.

The music began and Pauline took her place at the end of the aisle. Daisy and Luigi walked down first, elbows locked. Next came Birdo and Yoshi. A couple of moon rabbits came bounding down the aisle. Then, Rosalina came floating in, tossing around flower petals. They were from peach blossoms. Donkey Kong walked down holding the rings. Finally, there was Mario escorting the bride.

Princess Peach looked even more beautiful than she did on a normal day. Her pink lips and blue eyes popped with color against the white silk dress and veil. She was wearing Tiara, who had graciously volunteered to be part of the wedding.

When Peach took her place across from Pauline, she grabbed Pauline’s hands. Pauline smiled at her soon-to-be-wife.

Toadsworth became his speech. Pauline found herself distracted by Peach’s glittering eyes. She was so happy, so fulfilled. For so long she wasn’t sure if she’d find someone that fit into her busy mayoral life. Then the princess came along, with her equally busy royal life. It was a struggle, at first, to find time together. But they figured it out eventually. And here they are, getting married.

They kept their vows short and sweet. Both of them had given a fair share of long, tiring speeches before. They agreed to keep them quaint. Pauline and Peach still shed some tears. The ceremony ended with a kiss. Sweet and gentle. The guests erupted in cheers. Wario and Waluigi wailed in the front row.

Pauline has never felt so happy.

-.-.-.-

They had met shortly after Pauline took office as mayor of New Donk City. She of course knew all about the Toadstool Princess. She also knew about her relationship with Mario. Mario had been there the day that met. Mario introduced them to each other. He seemed excited they were finally meeting. 

It was a bit awkward. Peach was so beautiful and prim that Pauline didn’t know how to talk to her. Pauline was used to loud city folk, not soft-spoken princesses with mushroom sidekicks. 

They quickly formed a bond. The sat with each other at whatever political banquets they were invited to. They were both strong women with strong beliefs. They wanted to lead and make the world a better, safer place.

Pauline realized she was falling in love when they were walking around Tostarena Town, admiring the colorful buildings and the stately pyramids in the distance. Peach was explaining how she was helping the town deal with an ongoing drought. She was so passionate about helping others, Pauline couldn’t help but fall in love.

However, it was Peach that asked Pauline out. Pauline had been unsure if her feelings were mutual. Peach asked her out one night after Pauline had performed at a jazz concert. Everything moved quickly from there.

They were in love. They traveled the world together, helping and leading where they could. It was all so perfect.

Pauline proposed on the beaches of Bubblaine. The fizzy crystal blue water was lapping at their feet. The sun glimmered on the golden accents of the nearby buildings. It was a picturesque proposal. And Peach said yes.

-.-.-.-

Pauline’s band played at their reception. Peach and Pauline danced nearly the whole night. They only stopped for food and speeches. Mario gave the best speech. He talked about how happy he was that the two smartest women in his life were married. It was sweet. Peach cried.

Daisy gave the funniest speech, recounting all the hijinks the two princesses they done growing up together. Donkey Kong gave a very brief speech on how much Pauline had done for the city and how happy he was for the new couple. Luigi practically cried into the microphone for two minutes, which funny in its own way.

They ate the finest meal from the Luncheon Kingdom. Then, the coldest ice cream from Shiveria. It was delicious, but Pauline couldn’t help rushing through the meal so she could get back on the dancefloor with Peach.

After dinner, Pauline serenaded Peach with a song she wrote for the occasion. She had wrote the song early in their relationship, as she explained before performing. Her bandmates helped write the instrumental parts, as well as smooth out some of the clunkier lyrics. There wasn’t a dry eye in the dining hall after the performance. 

-.-.-.-

They honeymooned on Lake Lamode. It was incredibly relaxing for the two of them to get away from work. They swam and lounged. They bought cute dresses and hats from the Lochladies, who gave wonderful fashion advice. 

“I usually hate leaving New Donk City for more than a day,” Pauline said one night in their hotel room to her wife. 

“Why?” Peach asked curiously, tilting her head in exaggeration.

“There’s always so much to do. I’m always so busy. I always have tons of work,” Pauline explained. She stared out the window in the night. The lake still sparkled in the dim light. The window was open and the sounds of swimming Cheep Cheeps filled the room.

Peach smiled softly, melting Pauline’s heart. She questioned, “What’s different about this time?”

Pauline smiled back, grasping Peach’s hand. Peach eagerly squeezed back. “I’d done anything with you. If you wanted to live on the Moon for a year I’d do it.”

Peach laughed and it sent sparks down Pauline’s back. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I wouldn’t mind living on the Moon for a year,” Peach thought aloud.

Pauline pressed a kiss to Peach’s cheek. Some of her red lipstick stuck to Peach’s fair skin. “If that’s what you really want, darling, I’d do it.”

Peach shook her head. “I don’t really care where we are, as long as I’m with you.”

_ fin. _


End file.
